User blog:GreenMatius/My Explanation
Hey guys. Hope this blog post will be posted as this is my 2nd attempt since this wikia decided to crash on me and my over written blog post was washed away. But anyway, to the point - for those who noticed, I have been really slow in the edits of the wikia despite being an admin and from the bottom of my heart - i truly apologize for my lack of commitment. As a way of me saying sorry, these are the best constructed explanations I can give. A bit of history on my cubemc wikia journey: I started back in the minecraftfanon wikia, focusing solely on the uhc summaries as there was only one article dedicated to Cube UHC then and BE had done most of the main works already. Essentially there was nothing else I need to contribute and I was fine with it as my passion was writing and writing UHC summaries was a perfect outlet. When Cube_UHC_SMP_Evo.wikia (or something along that line) was made, Raniero (Minecraftfanon's admin) had everything Cube related transfered here. Hashtag recruited me to continue working on the summaries which I accepted. Cannot remember was it BE or Hashtag, but one of them asked me to help rename the wikia and hence cubemc.wikia was born. Maybe it was from the naming of this site or my summaries, I was eventually asked to join the ranks of admins with BE, Hashtag, Cube Fan not long after N became an admin as well. I told BE that I was more than willing to accept the offer but had also warn him that I have other commitments and pending projects that my contribution to this wikia was limited to the summaries. BE accepted me anyways - something I am truly grateful for to be part of this small yet well-established family. Anyways, despite my initial warning, I became more involved in the wikia. Especially in regards to vandalisms - I would check all edits made by unknown contributors on a daily basis and also editing trivias as I am writing the summaries. While I don't do as much "edits" as the other admins, I pride myself as watching the most perspectives of UHC in order to write unbias summaries - including perspectives of players I do not necessarily enjoy. Eventually I founded the List of UHC Player article as part of a strategy to combat overloading personal pages following the new ruling and at the same time, put my knowledge on watching way too many perspective to good use. Once the List of Players page was done, all summaries had been written and vandalism reduced thanks to the new requirement, I found myself losing a purpose in this wikia. I distracted myself with my other projects and realized I have been abandoning them for so long that now I am struglling to catch up to them and it is very overwhelming. I know this wikia still has lots of work and my knowledge on UHC can still fill the gaps but it was exahusting for me since my role in this wikia mostly involves rewatching past episodes. Meanwhile for some odd reason, this wikia has not been working properly for me. One thing, it was laggy to even open the home page but more than once, long articles were removed when the site crashed on me, losing my motivation. Because of this I have been waving in and out of this wikia, lost in most conversations started days ago. Then there was the Cube drama turning me off. If you don't know, writing the summaries and list of players had me dug deep in to the darkest Cube history available that non-wikia contributor fans may not be aware of. The latest drama was making worst for me and my commitment to the Cube in general, let alone watch and write for them. Anyways, I am writing this to say that "I am still alive" and will continue with the wikia edits as much as I can handle. I want to say sorry if my edits are slower than expected. I really enjoy being part of this community even though I feel less for the real Cube. If I was ever missing, outdated or lag behind in terms of edits, I hope you guys can forgive me. The second reason is to make an announcement. I am still working on Graser's UHC summaries and have put it the top of my priority list for this coming weekend. But here is my propoal as my redemption for being slower in edits - if there is any personal page UHC summaries that nobody wants to write, just comment below and I'll promise I'll do my best to find time for it. Thank you for reading the whole thing - if not, thank you for reading this last sentence. Category:Blog posts